Molecular Pharmacology and Toxicology is a rapidly expanding interdisciplinary area of research at the interface between pharmacology, molecular and cellular biology, and medicine. Research in this area promises new understanding of fundamental cellular regulatory processes and the mechanisms by which drugs, hormones, toxins and environmental chemicals affect cellular function. This new information will be essential to development of a new generation of therapeutics designed rationally to interrupt disease processes without toxic side effects. This proposal requests support for establishment of a Center for Molecular Pharmacology and Toxicology in the Department of Pharmacology at the University of Washington School of Medicine. Approximately 4,776 square feet of outdated research space designed in 1950 will be demolished and re-developed for current and future research needs. In addition, approximately 3,679 square feet of research space build in 1950 will be updated to current research standards without major demolition. The Center will provide modern research to current research standards without major demolition. The Center will provide modern research facilities for a Core Faculty of eight scientists with interactive research programs in molecular neurobiology and neuropharmacology, molecular aspects of cardiovascular regulation and pharmacology, and molecular toxicology. An additional 10 Affiliate Faculty will also participate in the research and research training programs of the Center. Predoctoral research training by these faculty will lead to Ph.D. degrees in Pharmacology, Molecular & Cellular Biology, and Neurobiology & Behavior. Postdoctoral research training will provide young scientists with the interdisciplinary knowledge and modern research tools necessary for a successful career in Molecular Pharmacology and Toxicology. The new facilities developed under this initiative will have a major impact on research and research training in Molecular Pharmacology and Toxicology at the University of Washington.